Talk:Episode 211/@comment-34031341-20180821163008
SPINACH'S THOUGHTS: Whew, this was not a great episode. Throughout most of the acts I was just kind of left, disappointed. Definitely the worst semifinal overall so far, but I guess there were a couple decent moments. '''Bardilleranz: '''I did fight for them during the second cut because I felt like what they did was energetic and interesting. I do think getting them to this round was probably a mistake, but I still really enjoy what they do. It's just not up to the par of the other finalists so far. '''Petr Spatina: '''Opinions about some of the other choices like John Parnell aside, this was definitely the biggest waste of a spot this season, no doubt. I don't remember anyone necessarily fighting for him specifically I think he just kinda got swept in the top 40 and we forgot he was there. I mean, what he does is unique but it's definitely not something I need to see again. Also the instrument itself sounds awful to listen to. '''Jeff Dunham: '''Very solid. Not my favorite performance, though. He has an issue like other ventriloquists where he just kind of resorts to "cute puppet curse words" as his whole set of humor. I thought some of the jokes were clever and the improv portion was impressive, but I don't know, he doesn't do much for me. '''Aleksandar Mileusnic: '''I really like the way this composition sounds, but if I isolate his voice I don't think it was a very strong showing overall. I like what he does but it didn't have the punch I think it needed to stand out amongst everything else. '''Magic Mirror: '''Now I'm not exactly sure what I watched when I saw this lol. This was like a fever dream cranked up to an 11. I really enjoyed some of the props and bits here and there but there was too much downtime for me to really love it. I almost buzzed it but the Ursula transformation at the end was so over the top and insane that I just couldn't do it. I don't think this has any need to move forward but it was fun, filler moment in the show. '''Bao Cuong: '''Now we're getting to some good stuff. I love what this guy does. We've seen sideshow perfromers but this guy takes it to a whole new level. Easily the best act of the night and deserves to be in the finals. '''American Hitmen: '''Average. I really liked their audition but this just felt like a garage band. I'm not a big rock band fan myself, I think they all usually blend together and don't stand out, and this wasn't really an exception. Wasn't bad, but wasn't good either. Better than Petr and Magic Mirror, though. '''Stevie Starr: '''This guy is great. I don't know why but I just can't love this guy as much as everyone else. I was hesitant to get him to the semis in the first place but compared to the other acts he's definitely in my personal top 3.